Lacey: The mute orphan
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Lacey had a bad experience in the foster system, which caused her to become mute. Then years later she runs away and encounters someone that she can't seem to get off her back, but the lady can't help it she is worried about Lacey and for some reason she cares about the young girl. As always I own nothing, except for Lacey and Logan. Warning: this story might have mild language.
1. Chapter 1

_The italics means that Lacey is writing it._

* * *

Name: Logan Patrick Halliwell

nickname: Logy

born: January 11, 1998

age: 16

home: the manor (formerly), foster homes

family: Prue (mom, deceased), Andy (dad, deceased), Lacey (sister), Victor (grandpa), Piper (aunt), Phoebe (aunt), Paige (aunt), Wyatt (cousin), Chris (cousin), Melinda (cousin), Prudence Johanna (cousin), Parker (cousin) Phoenix (aka P. Halliwell, cousin), Kat (cousin), Tamora (cousin), Henry Jr (adopted cousin via Paige)

Name: Lacey Primrose Halliwell-Graham

nickname: Lace, sweetie, princess

born: March 5, 2004 (a few months older than Sydney)

age: 10

home: the manor (formerly) foster homes (formerly) the streets (formerly) The Graham residence

family: Prue (mom, deceased), Andy (dad, deceased), Logan (brother), Victor (grandpa), Piper (aunt), Phoebe (aunt), Paige (aunt), Wyatt (cousin), Chris (cousin), Melinda (cousin), Prudence Johanna (cousin), Parker (cousin) Phoenix (aka P. Halliwell, cousin), Kat (cousin), Tamora (cousin), Henry Jr (adopted cousin via Paige), Julia (adopted mom), Joel (adopted dad), Sydney (adopted sister), Kristina (adopted aunt), Adam (adopted uncle), Sarah (adopted aunt), Crosby (adopted uncle), Jasmine (adopted aunt), Haddie (adopted cousin), Max (adopted cousin), Nora (adopted cousin), Amber (adopted cousin), Drew (adopted cousin), Jabbar (adopted cousin), Aida (adopted cousin), Zeek (adopted grandpa), Camille (adopted grandma)

song: (that she relates to) Break Free by Ariana Grande

favorite song: You are my sunshine

appearance: little brown hair (like Phoebe's) and green eyes (like Prue's), she weighs 65 pounds and is 4 feet 11 inches.

* * *

In April of 2006, two year old, Lacey and her eight year old brother, Logan were in a car accident with their parents, Prue and Andy. Upon the collision the car burst into flames and the parents died instantly, but Logan saved himself and his baby sister by using his power of thinking. (a/n I made up that power. It is like blinking but instead you close your eyes tightly and think where you want to go.) The brother and sister duo lived with their aunts and uncles for a while, but the police got too many noise complaints from the Halliwell's neighbors so they took Lacey and Logan and placed them in the foster system. Right from the start Logan had a bad experience, but his sister Lacey had three wonderful foster moms before being in her fourth foster home where her foster brother, William did the unspeakable when she was only five years old. This event is one that caused little Lacey to go from being a happy, bubbly girl to being a mute who never smiled. He didn't mean to, he really did love Lacey, but he had gotten annoyed at her and hurt her really badly. The only time she will make a sound is if she is completely alone and she will sing 'You are my sunshine', because one of her foster mom's would sing it to her. When Lacey was only nine years old, she ran away from the foster system and a year later she finds herself living on the streets in Berkeley, California.

One day, ten year old, Lacey is walking around when she sees a mom dropping her daughter off at school, and she notices that the daughter is around her age. Lacey watches the girl's mother carefully because usually when a mother sees a girl who looks homeless, that mother will try to help the girl. Well let me tell you now, Lacey doesn't want any help. If you try to help her, she will run. Lacey suddenly gets lost in thought and before she knows it the mother is standing in front of her asking her a question.

"Hi I'm Julia. What's your name?" Julia asked

Right away Lacey was stunned, she didn't know how to respond since she didn't talk. Lacey then took a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket, which she always carried with her in case somebody talked to her. Lacey then wrote down, _Hi, I'm Lacey, _and then handed the paper to Julia. Julia read the paper confused as to why this girl wouldn't talk, but pushed it aside.

"Do you need help? Are you lost? Where do you go to school?" Julia asked concerned

Lacey started to realize she was going to need to come up with a lot of lies to get this lady off her trail and to keep from going back to foster care. Lacey took another piece of paper and wrote down, _No, I don't need help and I'm not lost. I'm homeschooled, _and again she handed the paper to Julia. Julia read the paper again.

"Where are your parents? Are they worried about you? Why are you out here all alone?" Julia responded

Again Lacey struggled to come up with a response, but living on the streets she had learned a lot about lying and how to come up with lies quickly. Before Lacey new it she was writing again. _I just ran to the store for my mom. She couldn't leave because she is pregnant and bed ridden. My dad died so I had to go. I was walking home now. _Julia took the paper Lacey handed her and read it.

"I'm so sorry, maybe I could walk you or give you a ride home?" Julia offered

Right then was when Lacey was about to panic, but she managed to remain calm and write down, _No thanks, I can walk by myself, I have been doing it for a few months now. Bye I have to get going. _After Julia read the note she became a little sad because she wanted to make sure the girl got home safe. Also she had this gut wrenching feeling that Lacey didn't have a home or family and every kid should have a home. Every kid should feel safe and loved.

"Alright bye Lacey. It was nice meeting you." Julia replied

Lacey waved bye and went on her way. She walked until she found an alley far enough away from that school and hopefully from where Julia lived, but what Lacey didn't know is that the alley she was sleeping in was right across from Julia's house. In the morning when Lacey woke up she saw the same lady from yesterday leaving to take her daughter to school. The lady's daughter's dad was their and they were all saying goodbye when the daughter noticed Lacey and pointed to where Lacey was. Lacey panicked and wasn't sure what to do, but she did know that she didn't want to encounter that nosy lady again so she tried to run, but apparently the lady knew a short cut because as soon as Lacey turned around their was the lady.

"Hi Lacey, it's Julia again. I thought you said you had a home?" Julia stated in her lawyer tone

Lacey panicked and was started to feel guilty about lying to Julia, who only wanted to help. Then she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket and wrote with tears in her eyes, _As I arrived home __yesterday there was a man at my house and he had my mom's arms and legs bound. My mom told me to run, so I ran until that man was out of sight. My aunt and uncle live just up the road, but my legs got tired so I took a rest in that alley._ Once Lacey was done writing she handed the paper to Julia, who then read the paper curiously and nodding her head.

"Yeah I'm sure you are Lacey, maybe I should drive you to your aunt and uncle's house. Or I could call them to pick you up." Julia suggested suspiciously

Lacey once again wrote down, _Um no thank you. I can walk by myself. I actually prefer to be alone. _Then Lacey handed the paper to Julia and ran away as fast as she could, she ran and ran and ran, until an hour later she ran into someone she really wanted to avoid, and thought she would be able to for the rest of her life.

* * *

Who did Lacey run into? Was it someone from her past or someone from social services? Or was it maybe Julia?

Please comment. I hope you like this as much as I do. I really like Lacey and she will talk eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously...**_

Lacey once again wrote down, _Um no thank you. I can walk by myself. I actually prefer to be alone. _Then Lacey handed the paper to Julia and ran away as fast as she could, she ran and ran and ran, until an hour later she ran into someone she really wanted to avoid, and thought she would be able to for the rest of her life.

* * *

Lacey ran away as fast as she could, she ran and ran and ran, until an hour later she ran into Julia, who was about to walk into the building where she worked when Lacey zoomed by in front of her.

"Lacey?" Julia asked looking confused.

Lacey then backtracked and stopped in front of Julia without moving she was too stunned and too scared to even write anything down. From the front that Lacey always puts up most people think she is brave and mature, but the truth is just a scared ten year old girl who has been hurt emotionally.

"Lacey, I though you were staying with your aunt and uncle?" Julia asked again

"I...um...opps." Lacey stuttered and then covered her mouth looking frightened, she ran and hid afraid of being hurt for talking.

Julia was stunned to hear Lacey talk that she didn't even notice Lacey go hid, but then she looked in front of her and noticed Lacey was gone.

"Lacey? It's ok, don't be scared. I won't hurt you if that's what you are afraid of" Julia said softly

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Lacey quivered while still hiding

"For what?" Julia asked confused

"I talked" Lacey said timidly

"You can talk, it's ok." Julia reassured her. "Did your mom tell you, you couldn't talk?" Julia asked curious as to why Lacey was afraid to talk.

Lacey shook her head, "I lied, I don't have a mom. My mom and dad died when I was two." Lacey explained

Then Julia asked, "Who told you, you couldn't talk?"

"It's more complicated then that." Lacey replied

"Oh, I see" Julia said. "Maybe you would like to come inside my office and explain why you are afraid to talk" Julia suggested

Lacey shook her head and replied, "No thank you, I should probably get going." Lacey had already said more than she had said in a long time and she didn't want to talk anymore, so she started to walk away from Julia.

"Where will you go? I'm assuming you lied about your aunt and uncle too. Am I correct?" Julia asked

Lacey shrugged to show that she didn't know where she would go, and then she nodded to show that she did lie.

"I'm also assuming that you ran away from the foster system" Julia said to which Lacey just nodded

"Well Lacey, you can't live on the streets" Julia told the girl.

Then Lacey took a paper and a pen from her pocket and wrote down, _You don't know what the system is like. It sucks. My life sucked. It hated it, and I had to get away. I have been running for a year. Please don't make me go back._ After she was done writing she handed the paper to Julia who read it.

"Lacey, you can't just live on the streets. I won't let you live on the streets, but I won't take you back to the foster system either." Julia stated as Lacey started to wonder what Julia was going to do.

"How would you feel if I adopted you?" Julia asked

Lacey just shrugged her shoulders. She had been adopted before and each time the mom would either return her or she would be removed, even if the mom was nice. Although Lacey did like Julia and would love for Julia to be her mom, she didn't think it would last so she didn't get her hopes up.

"Well, I have to go to social services to legally become your mom, but as soon as it is finalized I will be your mom and my husband Joel, will be your dad. You can meet him tonight." Julia explained.

" Would you like to come to my office with me?" Julia asked and Lacey knowing she had no where else to go and Julia probably wouldn't take no for an answer she just nodded her head.

Once they were in Julia's office, Lacey wrote down, _Julia, can I use the restroom?_ Then Lacey handed the paper to Julia.

"Yes, you may. It is just down the hall." Julia stated and then Lacey said thank you in sign language.

Lacey didn't really have to use the bathroom, she just needed to sing, so Lacey started to sing her favorite song.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head, and I cried." Lacey sang. "I miss you mommy." Lacey said, talking about her foster mom that she had from age four to almost five.

Then she left the bathroom and walked back to Julia's office. In Julia's office, she sat quietly on the couch and cuddled with her stuffed bunny from her bag. Hours later, Julia said that she was ready to go home to which Lacey just nodded her head. Once Julia arrived at her house and open the front door she walked in while a scared and nervous Lacey preferred to walk behind her.

"Joel! Sydney!" Julia yelled.

"Hi Jules dinner is on the table." Joel called from the kitchen.

"Hi mommy" nine year old, Sydney said running to hug her mom.

"Hi sweetheart." Julia replied

"Mommy, who is that girl behind you?" Sydney asked.

"Syd, this is Lacey. Why don't you take her into the living room and get to know her while I talk to your daddy?" Julia suggested.

"Ok, come on Lacey, follow me." Sydney told Lacey and Lacey followed Sydney.

Julia walked into the kitchen as Joel asked, " Julia, who is that girl with our daughter?"

"Her name is Lacey. I saw her yesterday when I was dropping Sydney off at school. Then Sydney noticed her in the alley across the street from our house this morning. And when I was going to work this morning she ran in front of me. She doesn't have anywhere to go. She hardly ever talks, so she writes down what she wants to say. Her parents died when she was two and she has had a horrible life in the foster system. She wrote down that the foster system sucks. Joel, I can't send her back. I was thinking we could adopt her. We can go tomorrow and start the adoption process." Julia explained

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Jules. You are so nice." Joel replied

"Sydney, Lacey, dinner." Julia called to her daughter and soon to be daughter, who she had already fallen in love with.

"So Lacey, how old are you? And have you ever been to school? " Joel asked

Lacey didn't yet feel comfortable talking to either Joel or Sydney so she wrote down, _I'm 10 years old and no I have never been to school. Bye the time I reached school age I had the bad foster parents and they told me I was too stupid to go to school, because I didn't talk. _Once she was down writing she handed the note to Joel.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lacey." Joel said

"Lacey, what's your favorite color?" Sydney asked

Lacey shrugged her shoulders because she didn't have a favorite color.

"Sydney, eat." Julia lightly scolded

"But mommy, daddy asked Lacey a question?" Sydney protested

"Just eat, Sydney" Julia said

* * *

I hope you like this chapter.

Please comment


	3. Chapter 3

Within the first month after the adoption was finalized, Lacey would barely talk to anyone let alone look at them. The only person Lacey would talk to was Julia and that was only if they were completely alone. That was until one night, two months after Julia and Joel adoption of Lacey was official Lacey dreamt of her parents death, and when Julia and Joel went to comfort their daughter, she said something that neither of them expected

"Mommy! Daddy! No! Please let me go! Mommy! Daddy!" Lacey screamed and cried in her sleep as she dreamt about her parents death until she woke up and gasps to Julia and Joel running in her room.

"Lace, are you ok?" Julia asks in her motherly tone

Lacey shakes her head and cries until Joel asks, "What happened? What's wrong?"

Although Lacey was crying to hard to say any full sentence they were able to understand the jumbled statement she uttered. "Mommy... daddy...death...so scary"

Julia hugged her crying daughter and said in a reassuring tone, "Shh sweetie, it's ok. I'm here, so is dad. It's ok, sweetie"

Lacey's crying lessened and then she said, "I... scared... sleep."

Joel then asked to confirm, "You're scared to sleep? Is that was you said, princess?" To which Lacey nodded and then Joel replied, " Would you like to sleep with us just for tonight? Or do you want one of us to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

"Daddy, can you stay?" Lacey asked softly, scared that he would get mad at her for calling him daddy.

"Of course I'll stay with you, princess." Joel said

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you" Julia said as she stood up from the bed to make room for Joel. Julia was about to leave when she heard Lacey whisper, "I love you too, momma."

Julia smiles as she closes her daughter's door. Then in Lacey's room, Joel says, "Goodnight princess, I love you."

"Goodnight daddy, I love you" Lacey replies as she snuggles into her dad's chest and grips onto him like he might leave any minute. The she drifts off to sleep feeling safe and loved, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

The next morning, Lacey and Sydney are eating breakfast and waiting to leave for school.

"Daddy, are you taking us to school? Or is mommy taking us?" Sydney asked including Lacey, since Lacey is her sister now

"Mommy is going to take you two" Joel replied

The next thing Lacey said surprised Sydney because she had never heard Lacey say it before. "Daddy, can't you take us?" Lacey asked

Joel shakes his head and says, "Sorry Lace, I can't I have a very important meeting today. If I were to take you two I would be late for my meeting." "Bye Lace. Bye Syd. I love you" Joel said as he kissed both his daughters' heads.

"Bye daddy, love you too" both Lacey and Sydney said in unison as they watched their dad leave. Once Joel was out the door Sydney said confused, "You called him dad"

"Well he technically is my dad now" Lacey replied. Then they heard their mom say, "Syd, Lace, are you ready to go?"

"Yes momma" the kids both replied as Julia smiled knowing she finally had the second kid she wanted. It might not have been Zoe's baby, but she did get a kid.

Ever since what happened last night, Lacey didn't care how little kid-ish she sounded. She needed her mommy and daddy, because last night when she had her walls down she realized that she isn't as tough as she thought, and that she needs to feel safe and loved.

When Julia drops Sydney and Lacey off at school

"Bye Syd, Bye Lace. I love you girls." Julia says

"Bye mommy, love you too" both girls reply in unison

At school during lunch, Lacey doesn't talk to anyone except Sydney and even then she whispers so no one else can hear. When some other kids start making fun of Lacey and calling her 'stupid' or 'mute', Sydney defends her sister.

"Hey leave my sister alone!" Sydney says angrily as she punches two kids in the face. Upon hearing the commotion, Miss Waters, who is Sydney and Lacey's teacher walks out side to see Sydney punch the two kids.

"Sydney Graham! Principal's office, now!" Miss Waters says sternly as Sydney looks at Miss Water and hangs her head apologetically. Sydney walks toward the principal's office.

"Hey Syd" Lacey calls out to her sister, to which Sydney turns her head, then Lacey whispers, "Thanks"

To which Sydney replies, "No problem, that's what family is for"

Sydney sits in the principal's office as she waits for her parents to arrive, so they can talk with the principal. Sydney is sitting looking sadly at her shoes because she feels ashamed until she remembers she did it for Lacey. Not long after, her parents arrive and the three of them are walking into the principal Steve Miller's office.

"Julia, Joel as you might be aware Sydney punched two kids. I don't know why, she hasn't told me anything yet." Steve explained

"I was protecting my sister" Sydney replied defensively, then she looked at her parents, " You always told me it is important to protect family, so I was." Sydney said

"Yeah but you don't punch people, Sydney. You know better than that" Julia gently scolded her daughter

"But mom, they were calling Lacey names, because she wouldn't talk to anyone but me. I don't know why she doesn't like to talk much, but she promised to tell me tonight at home." Sydney explained and then said angrily, " She told me not many people know what she has been through, and she told me she has been through a lot."

"Syd, you need to calm down." Joel said pausing afterward, then continuing again. " I know you wanted to protect your sister, Lacey, but punching people is not the way to do it. You should have walked away from them." Joel explained

"I know, daddy. I'm sorry, I was just so angry." Sydney replied

"Never the less, the school will have to suspend Sydney for three days." Steve stated

"Ok, thanks Mr. Miller" Julia said

Later that night at home, Sydney and Lacey are in Lacey's room.

"So Lace, you promised you'd tell me why you stopped talking when you were five." Sydney stated

Lacey sighed regretting her decision but still said, " Yeah but to do that I should tell you my story from the beginning, so you know how I ended up in foster care"

"Ok take your time" Sydney said "You don't need to rush"

"Kay" Lacey replied before starting her life's story. She was only ten and her story was already so tragic. "At the tender age of two, my mommy and daddy died in a car accident, which sadly I witnessed. I stayed with my mommy's sisters for a while, but the cops got too many noise complaints from their neighbors so I got taken away. They weren't abusing me, they took great care of me. Anyway a week after I was taken from them I was adopted, but then six months later lady lost her job and couldn't afford me anymore. I was a little over two and a half by that time. A few weeks after she returned me I was adopted again. This time I was in the house for a year, until I was returned again. She had a good reason, I just don't remember. The next home I was in, I was there until two months before my fifth birthday. My social worker said one of Momma Janet's neighbors complained that I wasn't being well cared for. I was though and I miss Momma Janet, she used to sing 'You are my sunshine to me'. Then at the tender age of five my foster brother, William, who I called Willie r..ra..pe..d me." Sydney gasped at the word, which she knew the meaning of from overhearing Amber. "I was being particularly annoying that day and my usually loving Willie just snapped. That was the day I stopped talking, but that is far from the end of my story. Lacey explained before asking,"Would you like me to continue?"

"If you want to" Sydney replied

"Okay, it feels nice to talk to someone about this" Lacey said before continuing her story," The next day, I was removed from that home because Willie felt bad and called social service. He was only thirteen which is why he didn't go to jail. Then four years and ten abusive and neglectful foster homes later, I ran away. At some of those foster homes, the foster mom, or foster dad, or even my foster sibling would call me bad words. Words that I'm not allowed to say. One time one of my younger foster sisters, she was 7 and she called me the b-word. Anyway a year later, I found my self living on the streets in Berkeley, where I was adopted my our mom. I love my family. I love you and Mommy and daddy." Lacey explained and then hugged her sister

"I love you too, Lacey' Sydney said hugging her sister back


	4. Chapter 4

It has been two weeks since Sydney stood up for Lacey at school. Sydney is at home playing while Lacey thinks about how bizarre it is to finally have a home. Then the doorbell rings and Joel walks to the door to answer it.

Joel opens the door and asks, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I'm Logan, Lacey's older brother" the teen boy responds "She probably won't remember me, since she was two when we were separated, but I just needed to see her."

"Ok, I'll call Lacey for you." Joel says "I'm Joel by the way."

"Alright thanks Joel" Logan said gratefully

"Lacey, someone's at the door to see you." Joel called then walked away from the door.

"Coming daddy" Lacey replied skipping towards the door, but once she reached the door Lacey asked confused, "Who are you?"

Logan smiled and explained, "It's me Lace. It's Logan, your brother."

Lacey's memories of her brother flashed in her mind like a slideshow, but she paid the most attention to the bad memories and began enraged and yelled, "You...I hate you. I used to love you. I used to look up to you, and you let that lady take me from you. I was reaching and crying for you. All I wanted was YOU. Did you know she lost her job and returned me six months later." Lacey took a deep breath and started yelling again, "I went mute for FIVE YEARS. My last FIVE birthdays I spent in the hospital because of four abusive foster homes, and malnutrition and dehydration from running away. I couldn't provide for myself at nine years old, so I spent my tenth birthday in the hospital." Lacey takes another breath and yells again, "I used to cry myself to sleep at night for a loving family. Now I have one and you are going to leave here and never come back. I hate you Logan."

"Lace, please forgive me. I was..." Logan started to say

"Ferme la bouche" Lacey said over Logan's voice rapidly hoping her parents didn't know what it meant.

"Lacey, please just hear me out." Logan pleaded

"No, you don't get to speak. Leave. Now!" Lacey commanded firmly.

"Alright baby sister, just know I am so sorry. Ever since I let that lady take you from me I thought about you every day. I missed you. Every day I wondered and hoped you were happy." Logan said as he walked away from the house, then Lacey closed the door. Tears streamed down Lacey's face because she was feeling bad that she yelled at her brother. She should have known that he would have missed her, and it's not like he told the lady to take his sister. He loved...loves his baby sister.

Julia looked over at Lacey and asked, "Are you okay, sweetie?" Then Lacey ran upstairs to her room, since she didn't want her family to see her cry. She wanted to be tough. Julia follows lacey upstairs knowing her daughter needs her.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Julia asked rubbing Lacey's back in an effort to calm Lacey down. Then Julia asked, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

To which Lacey nodded and explained with tears streaming down her face," That was my brother, Logan, but I used to call him, Logy. I feel bad because I didn't let him talk and when he left, he apologized. I blamed him for us being separated, when it's not his fault. He couldn't do anything." By the time Lacey was done the tears were coming down faster than when she started.

"Shh sweetie it's okay. Sweetie you made a mistake, which everyone does. We are only human." Julia explained trying to calm her daughter.

"Momma, I told him to shut his mouth IN FRENCH." Lacey stated and then explained, "I want to find him so I can apologize. I want to know what he wanted to tell me, mommy."

"Ok we'll find him, sweetie. I promise, we will find your brother, Logan." Julia promised her daughter.

"Thanks momma" Lacey said sniffling

Julia responded, "It's no problem, baby girl."

Then Lacey and her mom walked downstairs and joined Sydney and Joel who were about to watch Frozen. Lacey knew in the back of her mind that as soon as her parents and sister went to sleep she would venture out in search of her brother.

That night Lacey dressed in some warm clothes and snuck out the front door. She then walked to the bus station a few blocks from her house and took the bus to social services. At social services, Lacey walked in explained why she was there to Mr. Cowan.

Mr. Cowan asked, "Lacey weren't you recently adopted?"

"Yes, Mr. Cowan I was. I'm not here for me though. I'm here to find out about my older brother Logan. I was brought here with him when I was two. I want to find him." Lacey explained

"He found his... your birth family." Mr. Cowan stated

"Where is he?" Lacey asked

"He is living at 1329 Prescott St." Mr. Cowan replied

"Thanks Mr. Cowan" Lacey said gratefully

"You're very welcome, Lacey" Mr. Cowan responded.

Lacey then took a bus to the stop closest to Prescott street. At the house, she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It was now almost 10 pm, but the door was answer by not Logan but someone else that Lacey knew whom she didn't remember.

"Hello how may I help you?" the person who answered the door asked

"Hi I don't remember you, but you look kind of familiar. I'm looking for my brother, Logan." Lacey explained

"Lacey? Are you little Lacey?" the person asked

"Maybe, who are you?" Lacey stated

"I'm your mom's sister. I'm your Aunt P..." the person replied hugging Lacey


	5. Chapter 5

**_Previously..._**

_"I'm your mom's sister. I'm your Aunt P..." the person replied hugging Lacey_

* * *

"I'm your mom's sister. I'm your Aunt Phoebe." Phoebe replied hugging Lacey "I thought I might never see you again. I was so sad when social services took you from us. I had just lost Prue and then I lost you too. "

Lacey said sad and confused, "I stayed here after mommy and daddy died."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you wouldn't remember. You were only two after all, but yeah you and Logan stayed here for a few months after your mom and dad died." Phoebe explained

"Oh, is Logan here?" Lacey asked

"Yes, he is." Phoebe stated

"Could I talk to him?" Lacey asked then explained, "He came to see me earlier today and I was really rude to him. I think he wanted to tell me something."

Phoebe responded, "Alright, I'll get him for you. Would you like to come in?"

Lacey replied, "Sure, I'll come in. Thanks Aunt Phoebe."

Lacey entered the manor, which used to be her home. Phoebe went upstairs to Logan's room and told him Lacey was downstairs. A few minutes later, Logan walked downstairs.

Logan said confused, "Lacey? I thought you were mad at me?"

Lacey ran to her brother and hugged him, with tears in her eyes she said, "Oh Logy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean a thing I said. Even when I told you to shut you mouth in French."

Logan laughed at the part about the French words she uttered. He hugged his sister and replied, "Oh so that's what Ferme la bouche means." Then he asked his little sister, "Where did you learn French?"

"At one of my foster homes. My foster mom was learning French. I mostly remember the insults." Lacey explained

"Oh I see. I've missed you so much baby sister. I love you with all my heart." Logan stated

"I love you Logy, and I missed you a lot too." Lacey replied before asking, "What did you want to tell me earlier?"

"I wanted to tell you that I found our birth family. I wanted to know if you wanted to move in with me, but you seem happy." Logan explained

"I'll visit you every chance I get" Lacey told her brother "I love you. Bye I have to go home"

"Bye Lace, I love you too" Logan said hugging his sister

The next day when Lacey and Sydney are eating breakfast.

"So Lace, are you ready to go find your brother?" Julia asked her daughter

Lacey froze she couldn't tell her mom that she already went to find her brother and she couldn't go see her brother again. "Um, I don't want to find him anymore. It's ok mom." Lacey said

Julia looked at Lacey confused, "I thought you wanted to apologize for what you said to him yesterday."

"It doesn't matter to me anymore. He deserved it anyway. He shouldn't have let us be separated. That's what a real brother would do." Lacey explained

"Ok sweetheart just let me know if you change your mind." Julia stated

"I will momma" Lacey replied "I promise"

* * *

The next day, Lacey and Joel are having a daddy daughter day and Joel took Lacey to an Ariana Grande concert. At the concert, Lacey was singing along with every song. Joel even bought backstage passes, so after the concert Lacey got to meet Ariana Grande and got her signature. Once the concert was over, they headed home for dinner.

"Thanks daddy, that was really fun" Lacey said

"You're welcome, princess" Joel said "I enjoy spending time with you"

The whole drive home Lacey was singing 'Break Free' by Ariana Grande over and over again. Joel didn't say anything, because he loved that Lacey was happy.

* * *

At home during dinner, Julia and Sydney were asking all about the concert.

"So Lacey, how was the concert." Julia asked

"It was good, momma" Lacey said "It was so much fun. Daddy bought backstage passes and I got Ariana Grande's signature."

"That sounds so cool" Sydney replied " I want to go to a concert"

"Maybe for your birthday, Syd." Joel stated

"Ok daddy" Sydney responded

* * *

One week later, Lacey wakes up in the morning. It's her birthday and she's not excited. Ever since she was six she spent every birthday in the hospital.

"Uh... March 5, my birthday."Lacey said unexcitedly. Then Lacey had an idea. She walked to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She grabbed a bottle of medicine, which she pressed against her lips. She drank about a quarter of the bottle before she saw Sydney. Sydney stood frozen for a few seconds before she looked frightened when she realized what Lacey was attempting to do.

Then Sydney yelled, "Mommy! Daddy! Help! It's an emergency. Call 911." That was the last think Lacey heard before she fell unconscious. She wasn't sure if she was going to make it to the hospital on time, but Lacey knew when she saw Sydney's face that she didn't want to die.

* * *

At the hospital, Julia and Joel were crying as they saw all the equipment that their daughter hooked up to. They weren't sure if Lacey was going to live or not, but the doctors had her on life support and were going to give her 24 hours before they announced her dead. Julia was crying the hardest because she didn't want to lose Lacey. They hadn't even had Lacey in their lives for six months yet and they already might be losing her. Julia didn't think she could handle that. Joel was crying pretty hard too and all he could think about to keep himself from crying any harder was how much fun Lacey had at the concert he took her to a week ago.

The life support machine started to beep. Julia and Joel looked up and not knowing what it meant Julia went to find Lacey's doctor.

"Dr. Brian, come quickly" Julia said

Once they were in Lacey's hospital room again, Dr. Brian looked at the machine and started adjusting numbers. (a/n: not sure what doctors do)

"So...what's wrong?" Joel asked "Is she waking up?"

Dr. Brian looked at Lacey's parents and said, "Lacey's..."

* * *

Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger but I have to keep your interest peaked. Comments are much appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

_**previously...**_

_So...what's wrong?" Joel asked "Is she waking up?"_

_Dr. Brian looked at Lacey's parents and said, "Lacey's..."_

* * *

Dr. Brian looked at Lacey's parents and said, "Lacey's going to be alright. She'll wake up soon."

Julia and Joel breathed a sigh of relief. They were so relieved that Lacey was alright.

Less an hour later, Lacey woke up to see her parents who looked like they had been all night. That's when she was certain of how much they loved her and she felt bad that she caused them to worry.

Lacey stuttered in a soft, raspy voice, "I...I...I'm s...s...sorry, mo...mo...mommy and d...dd..daddy. I just w...wanted it to st...stop. Ppp...please don't send me bbb...back."

"You wanted what to stop, Princess?" Joel asked concerned before adding "We would never send you back. Once you enter the Braverman family, you're a Braverman for life."

"Spending my birthday in the hospital." Lacey explained in a soft, raspy voice but without the stutter. "Ever since my sixth birthday I have been in the hospital from my foster parents abuse, but my tenth birthday I was in the hospital from malnutrition and dehydration since I ran away."

"Well you will never spend another birthday in the hospital again, Princess." Joel responded feeling sorry for his little princess "In fact once you are better we'll have a big birthday party just for you."

"Thanks daddy." Lacey said giving a smile. Then she looked at Julia and said, "Mommy, I'm sorry for worrying you and daddy."

"It's alright, Sweetheart." Julia assured her daughter, while gently stroking Lacey's hair. "You're okay now and that's all that matters. I love you, Sweetie"

"Yeah, I love you too, Princess" Joel stated

"I love you mommy and daddy" Lacey said

* * *

A couple of days later Lacey is released from the hospital and her grandma and grandpa had a party planned for her. Julia, Joel, Sydney and Lacey are walking into the Braverman's house and toward the backyard.

Once they stepped into the backyard the whole family yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Lacey."

"Aw! Thanks grams and gramps." Lacey stated

"You're welcome, Lace" Camille responded

"You're welcome, granddaughter." Zeek replied

"Which birthday girl wants to open presents?" Sarah asked Lacey

"Presents?" Lacey asked confused "For me?"

"Yeah Lacey, haven't you ever gotten presents on your birthday before?" Sarah asked

"Not since my fifth birthday" Lacey responded

"Oh I'm sorry" Sarah replied sympathetically

"It's ok. It's not your fault." Lacey explained

* * *

When Lacey was opening presents. She already opened presents from Jabbar, Sydney, Haddie, Amber, Drew, Max, and Nora. She also opened Aunt Sarah's , Aunt Jasmine's and Uncle Crosby's presents.

"Ok now I'm going to open Aunt Kristina's." Lacey announced

Lacey opened Aunt Kristina's present which was revealed to be the American Girl doll, Julie.

Lacey got up and hugged her aunt, "Thanks so much, Aunt Kristina. I love it so much."

"You're welcome, Lace." Kristina replied "You definitely deserve it"

After all the presents were opened Lacey had two American Girl dolls and lots of doll clothes and accessories. Then Zeek cut the cake and served it. Later after eating cake, all the Braverman's played a game of football.

* * *

That night when Julia and Joel are saying goodnight to Lacey.

"So what was your favorite part about your party today, Princess?" Joel asked

"Opening presents and spending time with my family" Lacey responded

"Oh cool" Julia stated "Goodnight sweetheart. I love you."

"Goodnight mommy" Lacey replied "I love you too"

"Goodnight Princess" Joel said "I love you"

"Goodnight daddy" Lacey stated "I love you too"

* * *

The next day around lunchtime, Jasmine knocks on Julia and Joel's door. Julia walks to the door and answers it.

"Hello, Jasmine" Julia stated "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could take Lacey out for lunch?" Jasmine responded curiously "Just Lacey and I."

"Of course, Jasmine" Julia replied "Hold on a sec."

"Ok thanks" Jasmine responded

Julia walked to where Lacey was sitting playing American Girl dolls with Sydney.

"Hey Lace, Aunt Jasmine wants to take you to lunch." Julia stated "Do you want to go?"

"Yes" Lacey said excitedly as she ran to the door "Hi Aunt Jasmine, I'm ready to go."

Jasmine laughed slightly, "Alright let's go."

"Great" Lacey responded "Bye Momma"

"Bye sweetie have fun" Julia told her daughter

* * *

After eating at lunch, Jasmine surprised Lacey by taking her to the Luncheonette.

When they arrived at the Luncheonette Lacey asked, "Why are we at the Luncheonette, Aunt Jasmine?"

"I decided to surprise you." Jasmine told her niece "I asked your Uncle Adam and Uncle Crosby if it was ok that you recorded a song and they are fine with it."

"But I don't know any songs that I could record." Lacey replied

"What about that song you are always humming?" Jasmine asked

"Oh right, I guess I could record that" Lacey stated

* * *

Inside the Luncheonette, Lacey runs to her uncles. "Uncle Crosby! Uncle Adam!" Lacey exclaimed

"Hey kiddo" Crosby said as her picked up Lacey.

"Hey Lace" Adam said

"You ready to record a song?" Crosby asked his niece

"Yes!" Lacey exclaimed

"Did you decide what song?" Adam asked

"Yes, I'm going to sing You are my sunshine." Lacey responded

"Sounds good" Adam replied

* * *

In the recording studio everything was set up. Crosby gave Lacey a thumbs up meaning everything was ready to go.

Lacey stated, "This song is dedicated to my adoptive mom, momma Janet. I was taken away from her due to a neighbor and I miss her a lot." Then Lacey took a breath."You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head and cried." Lacey sang and continued singing until the song was over. "I love you momma Janet." Lacey said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Crosby stopped the track and left the sound booth to hug his niece. "That was wonderful, Lacey." Crosby complemented

"Yeah you have a really great voice" Adam stated

"Thanks Uncle Adam and Uncle Crosby" Lacey replied


	7. Chapter 7

The next day when Lacey woke up and walked downstairs. Sydney was at a sleepover so it was just Lacey and her parents. Lacey sat at the kitchen counter because her mom was cooking breakfast, while her dad was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Mama?" Lacey asked "Could you explain why you adopted me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Julia responded to which Lacey just shrugged

Joel overheard the conversation between his wife and daughter, so he ran upstairs and grabbed his guitar and then came back downstairs. He knelt in front of Lacey and played the chorus of the song 'Why wouldn't I by Peder Eide'.

Lacey listed to her dad sing and smiled, "That's a beautiful song, daddy."

"Thanks, princess." Joel replied

When Joel stopped singing, Julia took Lacey's hands in her own, "I choose to adopt you because when I met you my heart broke for you. When I learned that you needed a home and a family that was when I knew I wanted to make you my own."

Lacey nodded and smiled, "I'm glad you did, mama. I love you and daddy so much." Then she looked at her dad and asked, "Daddy, why did you choose to adopt me?"

"Well your mom and I had been trying to have another baby, but we soon discovered that your mom couldn't get pregnant and we were heart broken. Then we turned to adoption and planned to adopt a baby, but when your mom came home with you I was broken hearted when I saw at dinner that you didn't talk. That's when I knew I wanted to love you for the rest of my life. I wanted to wrap my arms around you and heal all your hurt." Joel explained

Lacey smiled and hugged her dad, who wrapped his arms protectively around her. "I love you daddy. I'm glad you choose to adopt me and be my dad."

"The decision to be your dad was the best and easiest decision of my life. And being made your dad officially was the best day of my life. Right up there next to the day Sydney was born." Joel stated

"My adoption day." Lacey said as she smiled at the memory "That was the best day of my life too."

\- Flashback -

Julia and Joel are in family court with their family and their two kids, Sydney and Lacey, to finalize the adoption of Lacey.

"Do you Julia and Joel Graham promise to love and care for Lacey as if she were your biological child?" The Judge asked

Julia nodded, "Yes we do."

"Of course." Joel replied "It may not be official in the eyes of the legal system, but she's our daughter."

The Judge nodded and looked at Lacey, "Why do you Lacey Primrose Halliwell want to be adopted by Julia and Joel Graham?"

"Before my mom, dad, and my sister helped me heal, I used to be a mute." Lacey stated "I hadn't spoken a word since I was five years old. Julia and Joel are my mom and dad, and Sydney is my sister. I want to be apart of their family forever because I love them, and they love me."

The Judge nodded, "Okay well then I see no reason not to make it official. Congradulations Lacey, you are now apart of the Graham family."

Lacey smiled and then turned to hug her parents and her sister.


End file.
